The Overlord
The Overlord is an evil spirit who serves as the dark counterpart of the First Spinjitzu Master. He serves as the main antagonist of seasons 2 and 3 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja and Season 3: Rebooted, and one of the three main antagonists of the series (the other two being Pythor and Clouse). He is the source of evil and is the one who created the Great Devourer and the First Spinjitzu Master's arch nemesis. History When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, the Overlord was brought to life and battled the First Spinjitzu Master for Ninjago. But before the Overlord could claim Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in half, with the Overlord banished on the dark half. Appearances Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *20. The Stone Army *21. The Day Ninjago Stood Still *22. The Last Voyage *23. Island of Darkness *24. The Last Hope *25. Return of the Overlord *26. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted *27. The Surge *28. The Art of the Silent Fist *29. Blackout *30. The Curse of the Golden Master *31. Enter the Digiverse *32. Codename: Arcturus *33. The Void *34. The Titanium Ninja Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *44. The Corridor of Elders (flashback) Special *Day of the Departed (mentioned) Decoded *1. Legacy *4. Ninjago's Most Wanted *5. The Digiverse and Beyond *7. Beasts and Dragons *8. Rise of Garmadon *9. Prophecy of the Green Ninja *10. Greatest Battles Season 9: Hunted *94. Green Destiny (mentioned) Ninjago: Legacy * Trivia *As Zane said "Defeated yes, but can he be destroyed?", it implies that the Overlord's spirit is indestructible. *In the Doctor Aaron's Adventures Series, The Overlord becomes the leader of the Dark Dragon Empire after Malefor's defeat. *The Overlord will be an enemy of Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in the second and third seasons of Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series). *He is the arch nemesis of the First Spinjitzu Master, as well as his dark counterpart. * Gallery B02D6RPCIAALHyZ.jpg|The Overlord changing into his original form. Tumblr_mdiv5reRgL1rgi4ejo1_500.png|The Overlord in battle Question7_question.jpg|The Overlord attacking as the Golden Master Golden_Master_with_the_Power_of_Golden_Weapons.png|The Overlord on his mech LEGO_Ninjago_First_Spnjitzu_Master_vs_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord in battle with the First Spinjitzu Master Overlord_Garmadon-L'ultime_combat_a_commencé.jpg|The Overlord charging his dark beams Dark.png|The Overlord firing his dark beams OverlordpossesedGarmadon.jpg|The Overlord about to fire his dark beams Image-big-theoverload.jpg|The Overlord fires his dark beams Tumblr_static_big_dragon_go_rawr.png|The Overlord's original form Golden_Master_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord about to become the Golden Master Golden_Master_in_his_walker.png|The Overlord attacking with his Golden Master Mech CxQtFCXXUAAlaRQ.jpg|The Overlord about to fire Pythor_and_the_Golden_Master_Overlord.png|The Overlord with Pythor GoldenTale.png|tThe Overlord as the Golden Master rising in a prophecy Maxresdefault_3.jpg|The Overlord as the Golden Master in a prophecy Maxresdefault_4.jpg|The Overlord's Golden Mech's webs 1_5We67.jpg|The Overlord preparing for battle Overlord_as_The_Golden_Master.jpg|The Overlord prepares to finish his enemies Overlord_in_Lord_Garmadon's_Body.png|The Overlord battling Lloyd E25-5.png|The Overlord returns Image_2.jpg|The Overlord Virus Maxresdefault_5.jpg|The Digital Overlord returns Nindroids_and_Golden_Master_Overlord.png|The Overlord and his Nindroids A96e42c57510687175378539d6269bef93facedc.png|The Overlord about to press the button on the Garmatron Dragon_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord as a dragon in his original form DragonOverlord.png|The Overlord about to fire his Dark Matter breath Overlord_(1).png|The Overlord in battle with Lloyd Overlord_Creating_Stone_Army.png|The Overlord creating the Stone Army CARE1009301700026944_006_640x360.jpg|The Overlord with his Mech 400.jpg|The Overlord enraged Maxresdefault_6.jpg|The Overlord getting mad Maxresdefault_(7).jpg|The Overlord and Pythor witnessing the Ninja get past his powers Digital_Kraken.png|The Overlord attacking as the Digital Kraken Overlord_Dragon_2.png|The Overlord firing his Dark Matter breath at Lloyd Rebooted_Overlord.png|The Overlord ordering his troops to prepare for battle IMG_3435.jpg|The Overlord attacking the Ninja Overlord_Attacking_Ninjago_City.png|The Overlord attacking New Ninjago City OverlordEmerges.jpg|The Overlord first introduced OverOrb.png|The Overlord's spirit Screen_Shot_2012-11-14_at_7.37.04_PM.png|The Overlord possessing Garmadon Screen_Shot_2012-11-21_at_7.54.29_PM.png|The Overlord in his original form Wow.jpg|The Overlord as the Digital Overlord MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master 0988ba0a505bceb91008e7f1916808a5--ps.jpg|The Digital Overlord as the Digital Kraken in the Digiverse Image-big-codenamearcturus.jpg|The Overlord as a blob Overlord_ninjago_episode_33_by_zanesecretcrush-d7loog2.png|The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master Golden_Master.png|The Overlord as the Golden Master 2019_Overlord.png|The Overlord's new form Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Ninjago characters Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:The Dark Dragon Empire Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Evil Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil